Summer Crush
by FlyWithDamagedWings
Summary: A short AkuRoku oneshot. Axel is at his family's summer lake house where he meets and falls for Roxas. But now it's the last day of summer and Axel still isn't sure if Roxas likes him, too. Guess there's only one way to find out. - Cover Image by illbewaiting on deviantArt


Summer was just about over and I was dreading that fact. But for more than one reason. Of course I didn't want to go back to school, but I also didn't want to leave my family's summer vacation home. And that was a first. Why? Roxas. I had met him at the beginning of vacation and he quickly became my summer crush. That was something he didn't know, though. And I wanted to tell him before leaving, but then I wanted to keep it to myself because I was leaving. After all, who knew if I would ever see him again?

I sighed, resting my elbows on the railing of the small balcony outside my bedroom. I was afraid of how this summer would end, whether it would be in tragedy or romance. Usually I hated coming with my family to our summer home, but Roxas had made this past summer different. He had made it bearable. Once we met, we spent all our time together; we were inseparable. And while I liked him, I wasn't sure if his feelings about me matched mine. There was only one way to find, though. And if the feelings turned out to be mutual, I'm sure we would figure something out, despite the fact that we would be miles apart.

"Hey Axel!" I then heard a male voice call quietly.

I looked down to see Roxas below the balcony, smiling. "Roxas, it's the middle of the night," I whispered back, loud enough for him to hear. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Come to the lake with me."

"It's the middle of the night," I repeated.

"So what? You're leaving tomorrow morning, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So let's go and have one more night of fun."

I thought for a moment. "All right, fine," I gave in. I climbed down the balcony to meet him. "If we get caught—"

"We're not gonna get caught," he denied, cutting me off. "I've done this a thousand times before."

With that said, we were off to the lake. It wasn't too far away from my summer home. The walk there was full of restrained laughter since we were trying so hard not to be loud. Then we made it to the lake.

"Wait, I just realized that I don't have any swimming trunks," I thought aloud.

Roxas smirked through the darkness. "Who says we need any?"

My eyes widened. "Roxas!"

He only laughed as he pulled his shirt off. Then as he pulled his shorts off, he hopped towards the lake. And finally, he jumped in.

I had yet to move.

"Come on, Axel!" he yelled to me. "Stop being such a baby!"

"Shut up!" I replied.

"Well, are you coming? The water's perfect!"

And so are you, I had thought to myself. I shook my head. It was now or never. And so I pulled my shirt off and removed my shorts and dove into the lake.

I came up gasping for air. "You bastard! The water's freezing!"

Roxas laughed, swimming towards me. "Then let me help warm you up."

I felt my face heat up at this comment and hoped he couldn't make out my blush in the darkness. Then he was suddenly right in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he checked with a certain husk in his voice.

I nodded. "I'm f-fine," I answered, though I was still shivering from the cold water.

"No you're not," he denied.

He moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold. And I'm pretty sure he had realized that when I heard him chuckle.

"This is our last night together," he whispered in one ear before nipping at it. Then he moved to the other. "Let's make it one we'll never forget."

And I wouldn't ever forget that night. I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. When he walked me home, it was just before sunrise. Then he kissed me goodnight, but didn't leave until I was back on my balcony. I fell onto my bed with a content sigh, knowing that I wouldn't be getting any sleep. How could I sleep after a night like that? Better yet, though, I knew now that Roxas felt the same way. And that was all that mattered to me at the time.

It was around eight in the morning when I finally decided to head downstairs. I greeted my parents, but denied all food they offered. I couldn't eat. I didn't even feel the least bit hungry, even though I hadn't eaten since the evening before. I didn't care about that, though. Roxas was the only thing on my mind.

Then I realized that I didn't have his number. And I figured I would need that if we were to continue talking to one another. So I told my parents that I was gonna make a quick stop at his place, and then come right back.

I left and arrived at Roxas's place about ten or so minutes later. I knocked on the door and he answered.

He smirked at the sight of me. "Why, hello there."

I smiled in return, holding back a blush. "Hey Roxas. I just stopped by to get your number."

"Why do you need my number?"

"Oh, well—"

"Axel," he cut me off, "did you think last night actually meant something?"

"Well…yeah, I thought—"

This time his laughter cut me off. "Please, don't get your hopes up. Last night was nothing," he told me in denial. "I was bored and knew you had a crush on me, so I figured I would entertain myself. Plus, I had a feeling you would entertain well, which you did. But it's not like I actually feel the same way about you."

"That's low," I said after a few moments of silence.

"You really think I care?"

Now I was taken aback. I hadn't expected this kind of attitude from him.

"Listen Axel," he then began, "I doubt we're ever gonna see each other again. And I don't do the whole long distance thing. You're a great guy, though. You're hot, you have a nice body and you were a great fuck. But you're not my type. And apparently, you fall way too easily."

I didn't know what to say at this point. I had wanted to come up with a witty comeback, but I couldn't think straight. And apparently that was noticeable to Roxas.

"You're gonna meet a great guy someday," he went on. "He's gonna be your type and he's not gonna pull a prick move like me."

"If you know that you're a prick then why do you act this way?" I finally managed to speak up.

He only shrugged. "Old habits die hard. This is just who I am. And I'm not really the commitment type."

"Is that why you're trying to be nice to me now?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But usually I just make up bullshit."

"So you do this a lot?"

He nodded slowly. "Pretty much," he admitted. "But hey," he smirked, putting a hand on my shoulder, "no hard feelings."

I shrugged out of his touch. "No, of course not," I denied. I turned and walked away before Roxas could say anything else. "There aren't any feelings at all."


End file.
